Lluvia y lagrimas
by deidara77
Summary: Sasuke regresa a Konoha pero una no muy grata sorpresa le aguarda...entren y sabran de que hablo
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui estoy yo de nuevo...con la continuacion de mi fic...El amor no tiene edad.**

**Me recomendaron hacer un epilogo (Shergal me dio la idea), pero seria algo corto hacer un epilogo y me dije.."Hagamos otro fic" y aqui esta, espero que les guste.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen..son de Kishimoto-sensei**

* * *

-Solo espero llegar a la aldea para poder ver de nuevo a Sakura

Decia el joven de cabello negro como la noche mientras caminaba de regreso a Konoha. Después de haber vengado a su clan y haberse deshecho de Orochimaru, decidio regresar, regresar al lugar donde dejo muchas cosas importantes, como a su querida pelirosa, pero una no muy grata sorpresa le aguardaba.

Todos sus compañeros aguardaban en las puertas para recibirlo, estaban contentos, al fin después de 4 años , obviamente todos habian cambiado.

-Sasuke-baka!! Grito Naruto al verlo a escasos metros

-Naruto! Grito Sakura dandole un golpe en la cabeza

-No haz cambiado nada Naruto, sigues siendo el mismo. Dijo Sasuke al llegar hasta ellos

-Sasuke-kun! Al fin regresas!

Sakura abrazo al muchacho, se sintio feliz de tenerlo de vuelta en la aldea

Sasuke extrañaba el sentimiento que le hacia sentir Sakura cada vez que le tocaba

-Vamos, dejenlo respirar un poco. Dijo Kakashi

-Kakashi! Grito Sakura y se lanzo a sus brazos dejando en sus labios un beso

-Que rayos? Pensó Sasuke –Tal vez vi mal

Pero lo siguiente que vio no fue una jugarreta de su imaginación, vio que Sakura se acercaba de nuevo a el de la mano de Kakashi

-Hola Sasuke, que bueno que regresaste. Le dijo al estar frente a el

Asintio con la cabeza solamente

-Que les parece si damos una vuelta por la aldea, asi Sasuke-baka ve lo que ha cambiado?

-Vamos

No dijo nada solo comenzo a caminar

Al principio, iban todos juntos, pero Sasuke jalo a Naruto por el brazo para preguntarle algo muy importante

-Ahora que te sucede? Dijo Naruto

-Quiero pregunterte algo

-Que es?

-Sakura...siente algo por Kakashi?

-Claro. llevan saliendo poco mas de un año, por que?

-Por nada, se me hizo algo extraño

Las palabras de Naruto resonaban en su cabeza, ella era la razon por la cual habia regresado, para volver a verla, sentirla, tenerla...pero no fue lo que encontro...lucharia por ella, la recuperaria...no le importaba lo que hiciera

* * *

**Algo corto pero...quiero saber que piensan...dejen review, porfa, me ayudan a escribir mejor!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo cap. aqui se los dejo...espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews!! **

* * *

Caminaron por toda Konoha y ahora estaban en el puesto de ramen.

-Ya es muy tarde yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos después. Dijo Kakashi y desapareció tras una nube de humo.

…

-Que suerte tienes Sakura-chan, eres la única de nosotros que ha visto la cara de Kakashi-sensei, pero porque no nos dices como es?

-Por algo llamado secreto Naruto. Dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba los palillos sobre su tazón

-Por favor Sakura-chan dinos como es

-No

-Guarda silencio Naruto, si no quiere decir que no diga. Dijo Sasuke

-Gracias Sasuke-kun, al fin alguien que entiende

Se quedaron un rato mas hablando sobre sus vidas y todo lo que había sido de ellos durante todos esos años en los que no se habían visto

-Bueno chicos, los dejo, tengo algo que hacer y ya se me hizo tarde. Pago sus raciones de ramen y se fue.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, sin saber como iniciar una conversación

-Y como te haz sentido desde que llegaste?

-Bien

Contesto sin ninguna emoción, lo que sentía era decepción, decepción al saber que su Sakura ya no sentía nada por el.

-Sakura yo…

-Que pasa?

-Tengo algo que preguntarte

Hablaban mientras caminaban a la casa de Sakura, no sabia como plantearle una pregunta que le carcomia las entrañas

-Tu…

-Si?

-Tienes algo especial con Kakashi-sensei?

-Si

Ahora lo confirmaba, ella ya no le amaba

-Y desde hace cuanto?

-Poco más de un año

-Ya veo

El resto del camino fueron en silencio hasta llegar a su destino y ella dijo

-Donde te vas a quedar?

-Aun no lo se tal vez…no lo se

-Quédate aquí

-No tendrías problemas?

-No, además no hay de que preocuparse

-Ya que insistes

Ya dentro de la casa

-Ven

Lo tomo de la mano y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir su piel y mucho menos el cosquilleo en el estomago.

Lo llevo hasta una habitación y le dijo

-Tu dormirás aquí, el baño esta junto y si necesitas algo dímelo

-Gracias

-No me lo agradezcas, bueno, que pases buenas noches

Cuando encendió la luz se dio cuanta de que era una habitación muy, muy…bueno no tenia palabras para describirla (N/A: Y yo tampoco XD).

Al cabo de un rato le dieron las 2 a.m. y aun no lograba conciliar el sueño y mucho menos sabiendo que estaba bajo el mismo techo que Sakura, asi que fue a la cocina, pero su sorpresa fue encontrar a Sakura en un sillón leyendo.

-No puedes dormir?

-Obviamente no.

Dejo su vaso en el fregadero y fue a donde estaba ella y se sento a su lado

-Que lees?

-Un libro que me presto Ino

-Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Desde las 12 o un poco menos

Cuando Sakura cerró el libro para dejarlo en la mesita de centro, resbalo de sus manos e instintivamente lo tomo sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke también había reaccionado y sin haberlo previsto sus manos se entrelazaron al tratar de tomar el libro. Se vieron a la cara y Sakura quito la mano del libro tratando de cubrir su sonrojo.

Sasuke dejo el libro y volvió a reclinarse en el sillón. Ambos se dirigían miradas nerviosas, hubo un momento donde sostuvieron la mirada, el sabia, sabia que sus ojos le pedían a gritos que la besara, pero algo le detenía, algo los detenía de sus impulsos

-Sasuke…

Sus rostros iban acercándose poco a poco

-Sasuke yo…

-No hables

Y no hablo, pero pasados unos segundos, enmarco el rostro de Sasuke y unió sus labios con los suyos, a lo único que se dedicaría era a sentir, se olvidaría del mundo, se olvidaría de todo lo que se interpusiera entre ella y Sasuke.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviws, quiero saber que piensan...gracias por leer!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!! Primero antes de que empiezen a leer...sorry por no haber publicado en toda una semana, sali de la ciudad (vacaciones) y en el hotel en el que estaba me cobraban 70 pesos por usar una computadora!! (N/A: Una locura!!)Pero ya regrese y para no hacerlas esperar pues aqui esta la continuacion y antes de que se me olvide para algunas de las lectoras...NO voy a hacer sufrir a Kakashi-sensei**

* * *

Pero alguien le hizo recordar que no deberia estar haciendo eso asi que se separo bruscamente de Sasuke

-Que pasa?

-No deberia estar haciendo esto, no debo

-Es por el..verdad?

-Si Sasuke es por el, no puedo hacerle esto, lo estoy engañando

-Pretendamos que esto nunca paso

-No va a ser facil pretender, a mi no se me da mentir, no se mentir

-No te estoy pidiendo que mientas, sino que pretendas

-Para mi es lo mismo pretender que mentir

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse a su habitacion dejando a Sasuke solo con sus pensamientos

Al dia siguiente no podian ni verse, querian evitar aquel sentimiento de culpa, querian evitar la tentacion...Despues de haber desayunado, los 2 salieron de la casa, no se volverian a ver tal vez hasta la noche.

Mientras tanto Sakura estuvo en el hospital, habia mucho trabajo y no se podia concentrar, su mente debatia, pero un llamado la saco de sus pensamientos

-Sakura, ve a la oficina de Tsunade-sama,tiene que hablar contigo

-Bien

Salio a la ofivina de la Hokage, no tenia ni la menor idea de para que la llamaba. Toco la puerta y despues de que le dejaran entrar vio un precioso arreglo floral.

-Sientate Sakura

-Que pasa? Si me llamo debe ser algo muuy importante

-Sakura, tienes razon, hay algo muy importante de lo que quiero hablarte

-Que sucede?

-Tu sabes que ya no eres una niña pequeña y sabes que estas bajo mi cuidado desde que tu madre se fue

-Si Tsunade-sama, pero esto a que viene?

-Pues veras, hace pocos dias...

-Que paso? Pregunto Sakura un poco insistente

-...creo que te lo dire mas tarde, que te parece si nos vemos aqui a las 8 para que lo oigas con la voz de la persona...por ahora tienes la tarde libre

-Pero...

-Sin peros, ponte lo mejor que tengas, porque este va a ser un dia importante y antes de que se me olvide, esto es tuyo

Dijo señalando el arreglo

Cuando ya habia salido se iba preguntando

-Dia importante? A que se referira?

Se dirigio a su casa, dejo el arreglo sobre la mesa y fue a su habitacion para arreglarse, faltaban 3 horas, justo el tiempo que necesitaba.

Unos 20 minutos antes de la hora, partio de su casa de nuevo a la oficina, aun se preguntaba por que un dia especial. Al llegar noto que todo estaba muy oscuro

-Tsunade-sama? Donde esta? Y porque todo tan oscuro?

Comenzo a sentir que unas manos la rodeaban por la cintura y al momento en que le iba a lanzar una patada, se encendio la luz, vio que detras de ella estaba Kakashi

-Me asustas!

-Lo siento, era una sorpresa, no pretendia asustarte

Miro a su alrededor y lo que vio le sorprendio, todo el lugar estaba repleto de rosas

-Te gusta?

-Claro que si!

-Me alegro

-Tengo una pregunta

-Dime

-Porque tanto suspenso, que se traen todos?

-No nos traemos nada Sakura-chan

-Naruto?

Dijo al ver a su amigo salir detras de las rosas

-En verdad frentuda, no traemos nada

-Ino puerca

-Pero...

Sin previo aviso salieron casi todos sus compañeros y amigos

-Hay alguien que necesitapedirte algo. Dijo Tsunade

-Pedirme?

-Si, pedirte. Dijo Kakashi

-No entiendo nada

Al ver que se ponia sobre su rodilla, se llevo las manos a la boca

-Sakura, he pensado esto durante varios meses y quiero que estes conmigo por el resto de mi vida...Sakura te casarias conmigo?

Lloraba de la emocion, ahora comprendia el porque del dia importante

-Claro que si!

Saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, la abrio y saco un anillo realmente hermoso, tomo su mano y puso el anillo en su dedo, se puso de pie mientras Sakura miranba maravillada su mano, mientras que otro, veia y derramaba lagrimas de profunto dolor al ver que la mujer que mas amaba pronto perteneceria a otro que no fuera el, pero mas dolor le causo ve que ella lo besaba.

* * *

**Me parece algo corto, no se a ustedes...bueno me retiro muchas gracias por sus reviews y sigan dejandolos!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo...aki dejandoles un nuevo cap.**

**no tengo mucho ke decir asi ke ahi va...dejen reviews!!**

* * *

Sakura regreso a su casa poco despues de las 12, penso que Sasuke ya habia regresado, pero no.

-Que cree que esto es un hotel al que puede llegar a la hora que quiera?

Y casi por arte de magia aparecio el debajo del marco de la puerta

-Sasuke! Que te paso?? Dijo Sakura al ver que traia las manos llenas de sangre

-No me paso nada, no te preocupes

-Pero como no quieres que me preocupe viendo como traes las manos, ven aqui y sientate

Fue al baño y trajo vendas y todo lo necesario para curarselas...Regreso junto con el, limpio las heridas y no ignoraba el hecho de que no dejaba de mirar el anillo, hasta que el decidio preguntarle la razon de porque lo llevaba aunque ya la sabia.

-Y ese anillo?

-Crei que no lo habias notado

-Como no haberlo notado, con semejante piedra que tiene

-Me lo dieron hoy, me propusieron matrimonio

Volver a escuchar esas palabras era como si se le clavaran el el pecho mil cuchillos y tratando de disimular su tristeza siguio hablando

-Por lo que veo, aceptaste

-Como negarme, lo amo y mucho

-Felicidades

-Gracias

Termino de colocar la venda y dijo

-Ya esta listo

-No tenias porque hacerlo

-No es que tenia, queria hacerlo, no puedo ver a alguien herido y mucho menos si es amigo mio

-Te tomas tu trabajo muy en serio

-Claro que si, si no lo hiciera no cumpliria con mi responsabilidad

-Bueno, gracias

-No hay de que

Dicho eso se fue, con un enorme nudo en la garganta y dejando a Sasuke igual.

Despues de ese dia pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la casa, pues llegaban visitas de las amigas de Sakura planeando la boda.

Uno de esos dias, un poco despues de medio dia, Sakura estaba ahi

-Sakura

-Que pasa?

-Solo venia a darte las gracias por lo que haz hecho por mi y por haberme soportado estos dias

-Si no fue molestia

-Pero para no interrumpir tus actividades, me voy a mudar a un apartamento que consegui

-Pero no importa que te sigas quedando aqui, no hay problema

-Creo que es lo mejor para los dos, en especial para mi

-A que te refieres?

-No puedo decirtelo, de nuevo, gracias por todo Sakura

Le dio un abrazo y salio de la casa. Se sentia realmente destrozado por dentro, si fuera por el se quedaria con ella toda la vida, pero ya no podia ocupar ese puesto.

Al cabo de unas horas desde que Sasuke se habia ido, entro a la habitacion que le habia prestado, persivia ligeramente el aroma que siempre despedia al caminar, la habitacion habia quedado impregnada de el y sobre su cama habia un sobre con su nombre escrito, lo abrio y comenzo a leer

* * *

_Sakura:_

_La unica razon por la que regrese a la aldea fuiste tu, aunque siempre lo negue, la unica persona que habitaba en mi corazon eras tu, pero fue una ingrata sorpresa enterarme de que tu corazon tenia un nuevo dueño, y que ya no era yo... y mucho mas dolor me causo enterarme de que te habias comprometido con el. Si aun logras recordar aquella noche que regrese con las manos ensangrentadas, la causante de que regresara asi fuiste tu. Te digo, es mejor para los dos que estemos lejos, mejor para mi porque asi me sera mas facil olvidarme de ti y dejar que sigas tu vida al paso que va, no quiero interponerme en ella. _

_Si te dijera que estoy bien te estaria mintiendo, estoy totalmente destrozado pero no es razon para detener y cambiar el curso de la vida. Que seas feliz al lado de Kakashi sensei._

_**Sasuke**_

* * *

Al terminar de leer, comenzo a dudar, se preguntaba si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, amaba a Kakashi, pero, realmente habia dejado de amar a Sasuke?, eso era lo que le hacia dudar, lo habia amado desde que era una niña pequeñay a Kakashi, pues desde que lo conocio, sintio una pequeña atraccion hacia el, pero nunca se convencio de que fuera amor de verdad.

Y poco a poco se iba sumiendo en la oscuridad de la noche y se quedo dormida ahi, soñando de como seria su vida si estuviera comprometida con Sasuke, mientras que el susodicho trataba de desahogarse, trataba de que todo el dolor que sentia se fuera junto con aquellas lagrimas de tremenda amargura y lentamente se quedo dormido.

* * *

**Hasta aqui se los dejo...espero ke me dejen reviews...no como en el capitulo anterior...ojala ke les haya gustado!! 8D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aqui estoy de nuevo dejando nuevo cap...sigo esperando reviews**

**bueno para no hacerlas esperar aqui esta...**

Y rapidamente pasaron los dias y se fueron convirtiendose en semanas y las semanas en meses. De aquellas raras veces que se se veian por la calle, era un saludo rapido que no les daba oportunidad de nada. Y poco a poco se acercaba el dia de la boda, y eso le hacia estar mas nerviosa al respecto, aun seguia dudando, en cambio a el le hacia estar mas decidido de lo que iba a hacer.

De las raras veces que Sasuke se sentaba a hablar con Naruto, este le conto lo que pensaba hacer

-Pero ella ya no te pertenece

-Siempre me ha pertenecido Naruto

-Tu la dejaste, y si la hubieras visto como estaba despues de que te fuiste, estuvo muy deprimida, pero para tratar de olvidar todo, siguio como si tu nunca hubieras existido, perdio la esperanza de que tu algun dia volvieras y sin poder evitarlo comenzo a sentir algo por Kakashi-sensei y el igual por ella, y despues de un tiempo comenzaron a salir, y cuando se entero de que regresarias, se alegro, pero no como nosotros esperabamos, al parecer esta volviendo a cambiar, ya no se ve tan segura de casarse como al principio, duda de todo, no sabe a quien elegir. En mi opinion deberias dejar que las cosas tomen su curso y no interfieras en ellas.

-Pero..

-Haz lo que creas que es correcto, no solo para ti sino para ella tambien

Lo dejo, en verdad Naruto habia cambiado y en verdad sus palabras lo habian hecho pensar pero ya lo habia hecho lo suficiente, ya tenia idea de lo que iba a hacer y no se retractaria de ello.

Pasaron unos cuantos dias mas y el dia de la boda al fin habia llegado.

Sakura se encontraba terriblemente nerviosa, no sabia que esperar, pero al fin habia llegado el dia, aunque estaba nerviosa estaba tambien ansiosa, realmente deseaba casarse.

Era una tortura para ambos estar en el mismo edificio pero sin poder verse

-Te ves preciosa!

Exclamaban las chicas que acompañaban a Sakura

-Estan seguras?

-Claro que si Sakura, por nada del mundo te mentiriamos. Dijo Ino

-Vaya! Al fin no me llamas "frentuda"

Dijo Sakura mientras acomodaba su cabello que a peticion de Kakashi dejo crecer

-Pues ya ves

-Bueno, nosotras iremos a tomar nuestro puesto. Dijo Hinata

-Gracias por estar conmigo hoy.

* * *

**Hasta aqui se los dejare hoy...dejen review que esta cosa ya casi se termina...saludos a todos!! 8D**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por sus reviews..ya me habian asustado...en el capitulo anterios se me hizo muy corto asi que decidi publicar otro...asi ke ahi va...**

* * *

Cada una hizo un gesto con la mano y salieron de la habitacion y a los pocos minutos entro Naruto

-Wow Sakura-chan! Te ves...vaya...no tengo palabras para describirte

-Gracias Naruto..estoy un poco nerviosa

-Creeme que el tambien lo esta, jamas habia visto a Kakashi-sensei asi

Estuvieron unos minutos hablando y despues Naruto salio al igual que las chicas y para su sorpresa, en la habitacion entro Sasuke

-Hola Sakura

-Sasuke!!

Grito pues hace tiempo que no lo veia

-Que haces por aqui?

-Pues tengo una razon

-Dime

-Sakura, supongo que leiste la carta, verdad?

-Si. Dijo un tanto menos animada

-Bueno, estar un tiempo alejado de ti, me hizo pensar y recapacitar. Tu fuiste la unica que se preocupo por mi, fuiste la unica que en verdad me amo.

-Sasuke...

-Dejame terminar...veras, estuve pensando y se que no deberia hacerlo pero...

Tomo a Sakura en sus brazos y dijo

-Por favor Sakura, ven conmigo, por favor Sakura

-Sasuke yo...

Estaba al borde de las lagrimas, estaba tentada a irse con el y aparte le rogaba, le rogaba que fuera con el, era la primera vez que lo veia hacerlo

-Yo...no puedo hacerlo, si fuera otra situacion creeme que lo haria, trate de convencerme de que ya no te amaba pero fue imposible, y ahora estoy a punto de casarme, lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo

-Sakura por favor ven conmigo. Esta vez estaba de rodillas

-No lo hagas, por favor, no me hagas dudar mas

Se puso de rodillas frente a el

-Ya te doje, si esta fuera otra situacion, me iria inmediatamente contigo

Era la primera vez que lo veia llorar y ella sacaba sus lagrimas

-Toma esto como regalo de despediada, quieres?

Lo beso, ese simple beso de despedida iba acompañada de lagrimas. Sasuke profundizo un poco mas aquel beso cuando tomo a Sakura por la cintura, no querian separarse, se querian quedar asi eternamente pero la falta de aire no los dejo

-Sasuke, no vayas a cometer alguna estupidez por esto

-No te preocupes Sakura, estare bien. Ademas yo se lo que hago

-Te lo pido, y...

-Si?

-Tu sabes que siempre te amare

-Y yo igual Sakura, yo igual

Y salio de la habitacion, y a los pocos minutos de que se habia ido, volvio a entar Naruto

-Lista Sakura-chan?

Se miro en el espejo por ultima vez y dijo

-Lista

Y lo ultimo que hizo gue colocarse el velo para despues salir de la habitacion junto con Naruto

* * *

**Hasta aqui se los dejo...ya casi nos acercamos al final de esta historia...dejen review!! 8D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Primero ke nada...mil sorry por no haber pasado antes a publicar...la maldita escuela abarca todo mi tiempo..pero aki les dejo el siguiente cap...espero ke les guste 8D**

* * *

Justo antes de entrar

-Que te pasa Sakura -chan? Estas temblando

-No te preocupes Naruto...son los nervios

Dijo Sakura finjiendo una sonrisa

-Pero Sakura...te ves mas palida

-No te preocupes, ya te lo dije, son los nervios

-Si tu lo dices. Dijo Naruto no muy convencido

La espera era interminable para la pareja, lo unico que querian era decir " Si acepto" para despues irse..y al fin lo que haian esperado, despues de que Kakashi habia dicho sus votos, era el turno de Sakura para sellar de una vez por todas aquel compremiso que le hacia tan feliz pero a la vez muy triste

-Sakura?

-Si?

-Di tus votos

-Yo...

Sentia como la observaban, y solo una mirada la traspasaba, y sin poderlo evitar todo comenzo a dar vueltas y lo ultimo que escucho fue que alguien grito su nombre, despues todo se oscurecio.

-Que le habra pasado?

-Y le pregunte, de veras..me dijo que...

-Aguarda, esta moviendose, Kakashi Sensei

Abrio los ojos con pesadez, la luz le cegaba y cuando se acostumbro al brillo vio que estaba en el hospital.

-Que paso? Pregunto un tanto desconcertada

-Te despmayaste. Le dijo Naruto

-Nos diste un gran susto. Le dijo Hinata

-Como estas? Le pregunto Kakashi sentandose a su lado

-Un poco mejor, gracias

-Por que no nos dijeste que te sentias mal Sakura?

-Porque no lo estaba antes, si no desde el momento en el que entre, fue extraño, todo daba vueltas

-Creo que lo mejor para ti seria descansar

-Pero...y la boda?

-Se pospuso, no te preocupes, cuando te hayas mejorado, nos casaremos

-Pero..

-Sin peros Sakura, descansa

Y sin poder hacer otra cosa, obedecio y volvio a despertar alrededor de la media noche y escucho que la ventana se abrio

-Quien es? Pregunto temerosa

-Quien mas podria ser mas que yo?

-Me diste un susto

-Perdona, no queria dejarte sola, pero me obligaron

-Si te ven, ya no te dejaran volver a entrar

-No me importa, con tal de verte..Como estas?

-Ya estoy bien, talvez mañana pueda salir

-Bien, entonceshasta mañana

Se despidio de ella con un tierno beso y salio por la ventana, mientras que Sakura cerraba los ojos y se volvia a entragar a los brazos de Morfeo.

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando le habian dado de alta, se vistio con la ropa que le habian llevado el dia antrior y salio del hospital por su propia cuenta y fue a la casa del que aun no era su esposo, apenas iba llegando cuando el estaba cerrando la puerta

-Sakura! Salia para visitarte, pero veo que ya estas fuera, no te haz escaado verdad?

-Claro que no, sali a alas 9

-Muy temprano

Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar frente a ella y dijo

-Bueno, ya que estamos afuera, que hacemos?

-No se que quieres hacer tu?

-Vaguemos por ahi.

**Se me hizo corto pero ya saben como soy...bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews!! 8D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry por no haberme pasado antes a publicar...es que la escuela y las tareas no dejan...pffff... bueno ahi les dejo otro pedazo del fic...**

Estuvieron vagando por toda la aldea y se detenian a charlar unas cuantas veces cuando veian a alguien conosido.

Cuando dieron las 2 de la tarde, se fueron a comer, ya que habian pasado varias horas y ellos sin probar un solo bocado, pues de tanto vagar se les olvido completamente que no habian desayunado y claro, estando con la persona que mas amas en el mundo, como no se habria de olvidar.

Y asi decruel es el tiempo, pues cuando mas disfrutas la compañía de alguien, este pasa como alma que lleva el diablo, pues cuando menos lo piensas ya han pasado mas de 6 horas juntos cuando uno jura que solo ha pasado una.

-Porque?! Como quisiera que cuando uno quiere que el tiempo sea rapido asi lo fuera y viceversa

-Igual yo Sakura

Decian mientra iban camino a la casa de Sakura. Mientras que Sasuke, sigilosamente las seguia, sabia que si hacia un movimiento en falso su sensei lo descubriria, sabia las habilidades de este, pues un timpo entrenando con el y otro tanto por Orochimaru le ayudo a conocer mas las habilidades y debilidades de este.

-Ya casi llegamos, como me gustaria que ya estuvieramos juntos para ya nunca jamas separarnos

-Pronto, nada ni nadie nos podra separar

Le dejo justo frente a la puerta, pero Sakura tenia un mal presentimiento, algo le decia que algo iba a pasar y que ella era la culpable.

-Nos vemos mañana

Le dijo Kakashi, para despues comenzar su camino rumbo a su casa.

Cuando ya le faltaba poco para llegar una shuriken llego justo delante de su pie

-Faye...

-Vaya que haz mejorado Sasuke, lograste que no me diera cuneta de tu presencia hasta ahora, eso demuestra quebi estuviste perdiendo el tiempo.

-Todo este tiempo..

Comenzo Sasuke

-...sufriendo, sin saber absolutamente nada de ella, me hizo recapasitar

-A que te refieres?

-Ella fue la que me hizo regresar, ella fue la unica razon por la que regrese, aun cuando mis demas companeros no me dejaban, regrese. Pero para mi desgracia, cuando llegue no me encontre con la misma Sakura de hace 4 años, me encontre con otro erson de ella, una Sakura convertida en toda una mujer, pero lo que menos esperaba de ella fue que le hubiera entregado su corazon a alguien mas, eso fue lo que no pude soportar...algo que...no puedo soportar.

-Celoso Sasuke?

-Y como no habria de estarlo, ella es mia, solo mia

-Tu no estuviste ahi, cuando ella mas lo necesito, en cambio yo, que estuve ahi siempre a su lado, poco a poco me fui ganando su corazon, ese, que solo latia para ti y por ti, aquel corazon que tu rechazaste solo por tu venganza. Ese corazon que tenia grabado tu nombre fue remplazado por el mio. Ella ya no es tuya, ya no lo sera, ahora es mia y solo mia. Si tan solo la hubieras visto, lloraba todos los dias por tu culpa y poco a poco lo fue superando hasta que llego el dia en el que solo eras un pequeno recuerdo sin valor ninguno para ella, fue cuando decidio nunca mas hablar, pensar...en ti.

Sabia que lo que decia Kakashi era verdad, pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan facilmente. Recuperaria a Sakura, no le importaba si tenia que matarlo, recuperaria a Sakura, costara lo que le costara

...

No podia dormir, solo daba vueltas en la cama, sabia que algo estaba pasando, no tenia idea de que era pero sabia que era por ella, asi que se levanto, se cambio de ropa y salio de su casa rumbo a la de Kakashi.

Casi al llegar a ella, vio 2 figuras que discutian entre si, luego se acerco un poco mas, ocultandose entre los arboles

-Le hiciste mucho dano, aceptalo

-Pero mas dano le hara estar junto a ti, extranandome

-Arrglemos esto, pero no aqui, vamos a otro lugar.

Sakura solo observaba como iban en direccion a los campos de entrenamiento, los siguio esperando a que no se dieran cuanta de su presencia.

-Que es lo que estarias dispuesto a dar por ella?

-Lo que sea, aunque me cueste la vida

-Pues comenzemos.

Kakashi descubrio su ojo izquierdo, asi que Sasuke tambien activo su Sharingan.

Una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, para saber quien de los 2 se quedaria con su tesoro mas presiado

* * *

**Hasta aqui se los dejo...de nuevo mil sorry por no haber pasado antes..espero ke les haya gustado este cap y dejen reviews!! 8D**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno aqui estoy yo de nuevo dejandoles un nuevo cap..aprovechando el tiempo que tengo..espero que les guste...**

Sakura ahogaba gritos al ver que alguno de los dos era atcado por el otro, veia que esa pelea iba en serio, sentia que debia hacer algo y tenia que hacerlo, no queria que alguno de ellos muriera.

Pero, al ver que juntaban chakra en sus manos, eso era mas de lo que podia aguantar, al ver a Kakashi preparado para atacar con el Chidori y a Sasuke con el Chidori Nagashi, no pudo mas.

-Basta!!

-Sakura?! Dijeron ambos

-Por favor detenganse! Gritaba mientras se ponia en medio de los dos

Ambos se acercaron a ella ya sin el chakra en sus manos pues para ellos, ver a Sakura asi, era demaciado como para tranquilizarse..un poco.

-Que haces aqui?

-Detenerlos, antes de que hagan una tonteria

-Te equivocas, esto no es una tonteria, no estamos jugando, esto va en serio

-Creanme que si en verdad hicieran esto por mi, no estarian asi

-Esa es otra cosa en la que te equivocas

-Por favor, ya no lo hagan, les digo de nuevo que si hicieran esto por mi, no estarian asi por que no solo se hacen daño a si mismos a mi tambien me hacen daño, mucho mas que si lo hicieran con el jutsu mas poderoso de todos.

Se quedaron en silencio, sabian que tenia toda la razon, pero la rabia que sentia Sasuke..y Kakashi con la necesidad de proteger lo que es suyo, esas palabras fueron como un zumbido.

-Lo siento Sakura

-Que?

-Se que algun dia me perdonaras pero creeme que lo hago por tu bien

-No te...

Pero no pudo completar la frase pues recibio un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejandola inconciente.

...

Despues de dejarla junto a un arbol, volvieron a lo suyo

-Peleare por ella, aunque me cueste la vida

-Pero si mueres no podras ester junto a ella

-Claro que si podre, si te mato antes de que yo lo haga, ella podria curarme y asi estar a su lado hasta el dia que realmente tenga que morir

-Eso no pasaria ni en tus sueños

Volvieron a pelear y esta vez los ataques eran mas fuertes que los anteriores, querian acabar con eso lo mas rapido posible.

A pesar de que habian dejado a Sakura retirado de donde estaban, aun se escuchaba el estruendo que hacian cada uno de los ataques

Siguieron peleando casi hasta el amanecer, pero ya casi no les quedaba energia y por consecuente chakra. Por lo que sus ataques ya no eran tan fuertes pero su decision de quedarse con Sakura era lo que los mantenia en pie.

Al cabo de bastante tiempo Sakura desperto de su largo sueño y regreso al campo de batalla, y justo cuando llego, vio como Sasuke lanzaba a Kakashi contra un arbol dejandolo casi inconciente. Cayo de rodillas al suelo, obviamente que el era el mas agotado. Sakura corrio hasta el, le levanto el rostro para que le viera

-Sakura. Dijo con la voz debil

-Porque...Sasuke? Porque?

-Porque que? Dijo poniendose en pie

-Por que me haces esto?! Grito Sakura dandole un golpe en el pecho

* * *

**Hasta aqui se los dejo porque ya no puedo seguir...hasta el proximo capitulo!! 8D Dejen reviews!!**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno de nuevo yo dejandoles un nuevo cap..espero ke les guste...**

* * *

El simplemente dejo que lo hiciera(N/A: Sakura estaba golpeando a Sasuke), sabia que estaba muy herida,ella, con cada golpe que le daba, derramaba varias lagrimas, hasta que no pudo mas y se dejo caer al suelo

-Porque Sasuke? Dijo Sakura con la voz quebrada

Se pueso frente a ella, seco sus lagrimas y le dijo

-Por ti Sakura

-No es suficiente razon! Grito Sakura

Sasuke noto que en su voz habia enojo, pero lo que no noto fue que Kakashi habia recuperado el conocimiento y qe sigilosamente se habia ubicdo detras suyo.

Sakura segui llorando, pero al levantar su mirada grito de horror al ver que a Sasuke le clavaban un kunai justo sobre el corazon. Kakashi saco el arma con el ultimo esfuerzo que tenia para despues caer totalmente inconsiente debido a la falta de chakra mientras que Sasuke se desangraba en el suelo a causa de su ataque. A pesar de que Kakashi habia hecho su movimiento muy silenciosamente, Sasuke se dio cuenta que estaba detras de el y volteo para ver que el que fue su sensei le clavaba el kunai.

-Sasuke! Por favor resiste, no mueras. Grito Sakura

-Ya no puedes hacer nada. Dijo este mientras escupia sangre

Las lagrimas de Sakura caian sobre su rostro

-Sakura...perdoname, tenias razon, siempre la tuviste y por no haberte(-escupio mas sangre-)hecho caso , ahora estoy muriendo

-No Sasuke, no digas eso. Dijo desesperada, pues no podia, en este caso hacer nada

-Nunca debi regresar

-No digas eso, hacias falta, me hacias mucha falta

-Por favor Sakura..se feliz

-No te despidas Sasuke, no lo hagas! No te vayas!

-Ni tu ni nadie puede evitarlo...(-cada vez estaba mas palido, sus labios eran casi morados-)...di que me perdonas y asi, podre morir, tranquilo

-Sasuke...

-Dimelo! Grito Sasuke

-Sasuke, te perdono, pero por favor quedate conmigo

-Gracias

Sakura apretaba su mano fuertemente, no queria dejarlo ir, no lo dejaria ir sin antes..

-Que haces? Pregunto Sasuke con una voz casi inaudible

No dijo nada, tomo a Sasuke entre sus brazos como a un niño, no le importo el hecho de que se llenara de sangre, unio sus labios a los de el, enseguida noto aquel sabor metalico propio de la sangre y que el calor de su piel habia casi desaparecido por completo, se separo y le dijo

-Mi ultimo regalo, no podias irte sin el

Sasuke ya respiraba con dificultad y lo ultimo que logro articular...

-Te amo...Sakura

...Para despues exhalar su ultimo aliento

* * *

**Ok, presiento que algunas me asesinaran por haber acabado con la vida de Sasuke y a otras pues tal vez les guste la idea de que lo haya matado pero bueno, lo hecho hecho esta, dejen sus comentarios al respecto, espero que les haya gustado!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hola!!! yo de nuevo despues de años de no pasar(creo ke estoy exagerando)pero al fin regrese para publicar el final de este fic ke en mi opinion es el mejor ke ha hecho pero ya basta de tentas palabras vamos al final....**

Sakura se aferro al cuerpo sin vida de Sasuke

-No...Sasuke...no me dejes. Decia Sakura moviendo el cuerpo, intentando en vano el resusitarle

-No puedes dejarme!...

Se echo a llorar sobre aquel chico que le habia robado el corazon y que ahora yacia sin vida bajo su cuerpo y de repente sintio una mano sobre su hambro, volteo a ver

-Na...Naruto...

-Sakura-chan...lo siento mucho

Naruto abrazo a Sakura mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente

-No se podia evitar Sakura, ya era inevitable

Y noto que Kakashi comenzaba a moverse

-Esperame aqui. Y fue directo a su sensei

-Esta bien Kakashi-sensei?

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes Naruto

Cuando logro ponerse en ie, camino hasta donde estaba Sakura

-Yo..me llevare a Sasuke

-Gracias Naruto

-Gracias. Le dijo Sakura aun sollozando

Despues de que Naruto ya se habia ido

-Sakura

Levanto la mirada, Kakashi sabia que estaba destrozada, que el era el causante de esas lagrimas pero Sakura se abrazó a el aunque sabia que habia sido el que habia acabado con la vida de Sasuke, pero, se dijo a ella misma las palabras que le habia dicho antes de morir: "Sakura...se feliz"

...

Un dia despues, ya un poco recuperados de aquellos infortunados hechos,asistieron al funeral, compañeros y amigos, todas aquellas personas que lo habian conocido estaban ahi, y antes de enterrarlo todos dejaron una rosa blanca sobre el ataud, pero Sakura dejo ademas una roja. Despues del entierro todos se dirigieron a sus casas

Kakashi y Sakura caminaron rumbo a la casa de este en completo silencio, y al llegar despues de cerrar la puerta

-Perdoname..Sakura

La aludida volteo a verlo para sorprenderle con una sonrisa y dijo

-No hay nada que perdonar

-Como que no, sabes que fui yo

-Pero el...mepidio que fuera feliz y que olvidara el hecho de que fuiste tu

-Pero...

-Sin peros..aun nos queda una boda por planear

Fue hasta donde estaba y lo beso, sin remordimientos sin ningun sentimiento en contra.

...

Despues de ese dia dejaron pasar 3 semanas para volver al altar y ahora, al fin, poder estar juntos. Antes de que atardeciera fueron al lugar donde estaba Sasuke

-Creo que te dejo un rato sola

-Bien, dame unos 5 minutos

Luego de que se habia ido

-Ves, he hecho caso a tus palabras, soy feliz, aunque tu no estes aqui, me haces mucha falta, te haz llevado un pedazo de mi corazon. Te prometo que simpre...hasta que yo muera sere feliz, y ademas prometo venir a visitarte cada vez que pueda, aunque sean unos cuantos minutos, te prometo que vendre

Observo las rosas que llevaba

-Ya me tengo que ir

Noto que Kakashi estaba a su lado, separo una de las rosas, la beso y la dejo sobre la lapida y dijo

-Vendre despues, te lo prometo

Y se alejaron, caminando juntos

-Y ahora, que hacemos?

-No se que quieres hacer tu? Pregunto Sakura con voz algo picara

-Tengo una idea...pero primero, salgamos de aqui

Y tras una nube de humo, ambos desaparecieron

**FIN**

* * *

**Lo se, hice esperar demaciado pero me diverti escribiendo esto espero ke les haya gusta esta cosa que se me ocurrio hace ya largo tiempo...muchas gracias por sus comentarios que ayudan no solo a mi... sino a todos los que publican sus fics en esta pagina... MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!**


End file.
